Fight for Life
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Cye get's poisoned by Dais' webs and is now fighting for his life in the middle of the first battle with Talpa. Sage is also having an inner fight with himself on trying not to care too much if any at all. NOT YAOI. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Fight for Life

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 1

(This is one of those stories that I've been dabbling on for like three years and I'm at the point where feedback would be great. LOL. This story is SEASON 1 and before they fight Talpa. Rowen has just been rescued, so technically it's the ep right after his rescuing. It's Cye centric as all of my stories are and..yup! Oh if anyone has any better idea for a title, I'm all ears. O.o)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

The Warlord of Corruption watched his green haired friend as the next trap was being set to get rid of the Ronins. Talpa was already completely peeved that they'd "allowed" Rowen of the Strata to live. Though it wasn't entirely their fault, Dais thought silently. It was more of along the lines of Talpa's stupid pasta balls didn't work like they should have.

"Dais, it's ready." The White Haired man glanced up and smirked taking the vile from Sekhmet. Sekhmet crossed his arms grunting. "Think you can pull this off?"

"As long as your poison will do the job."

"Dais. Sekhmet." A voice boomed behind them. Both Warlords turned around and bowed down in front of Talpa, their master. "What's the progress?"

"The first part of the plan is complete, sire. Dais will take it from here." Sekhmet exclaimed. "If he can handle it."

"I await your permission to move on with the plan, Master Talpa." Dais replied sparing a glare at Sekhmet.

"Then go, Dais. Prove your loyallty to me."

"As you wish." Dais bowed once more then disappeared into the darkness.

"Sage, watch your back!" Sage twisted at hearing Cye's voice to see two soilders who had caught up with him. The blonde jumped in the air and kicked both down at once. "Thanks, Cye."

The British Ronin smirked then turned around to face his group of enemies. Sage actually stopped and watched with amusement as Cye took out all 9 at once. "For one so small, he sure packs a punch." He mused.

"Alright then," Cye started. "You all want to play? Bring it on then, mate!" The Auburn haired boy jumped higher than normal and excuted a back flip kicking two soilders out of his way. Then using them as leverage flipped again and knocked two more sending them into the rest. They all landed in a heap on one another. Cye landed and took a playful bow.

Suddenly all the soilders disappeared. Kento groaned walking over to Cye and Sage. "What a bore! Did they all just chicken out or somethin'? Things were just starting to get crazy!"

"Guys, did yers disappearah to?" Rowen jumped down off the high rise followed closely by Ryo and White Blaze.

"Yes, just went poof." Cye replied placing his hands on his hips.

"I don't like this one bit." Sage exclaimed crossing his arms.

"Don't look so distraught, Ronins." All five looked up and saw Dais the Warlord of Corruption staring at them. He started to laugh loudly and jumped off the high rise landing in the middle of the group. "I'm ready for a battle if you are. But first- lets make the odds more exciting." He opened his arms and white webbing shot out grabbing the Ronins in its sticky vice. "You've met my webbing before, but not like this!"

The webbing started to glow the color of the armor it was attached to making the armor glow and pulse. "Ryo, what is this?" Cye exclaimed.

"Argh!" Ryo groaned trying to pull away from the webbing. "I don't know. It's like eating our armor."

"Not your armor but the energy your armor uses to work. Do you feel weak Ronins?"

"Will the armor away before it takes our energy as well!" Sage shouted from where he was suspended. "It's the only way!"

In flashes of the respective colors, the armors disappeared leaving the five Ronins in their subarmor. Dais grinned and held up the vile getting ready to choose the Ronin who would get the surprise Sekhmet left them.

"What's he up to?" Rowen exclaimed. He watched Dais with horror as a vile with green liquid was held up. "He's got something in his hand- watch it!"

Out of nowhere, Dais dropped the Ronin's hard on the ground beneath him. The webbing undid itself leaving dents in the sub-armor where it had eaten away parts of the metal. "Everyone alright?" Ryo called out sitting up on his knees.

"Man, it trashed our armor!" Kento groaned punching the ground.

"Yeh, some more than others." Sage replied. All looked over and saw Sage kneeled beside the youngest. "I think it had some of Sekhmet's poison in it. Cye's sub-armor looks pretty bad."

"Sage, I'll be quite alright. Just worry about your own sub armor." Cye glanced up blushing bright red as he saw his friends staring at him, Kento particularly.

"Web of Deception!" Sage glanced up just in time to grab Cye out of Dais's webbing. As he did he noticed the webbing was dripping with a substance. "W..What is this?"

"Have you found my secret Halo? The Ronin's will be no more! Do you all want to die together or would you like to die separately?"

"You have to catch us first, ugly!" Kento shouted.

The webbing clung tightly to his neck. He screamed for help as Dais swung him around like a puppet. "Kent- ARRGGH!"

"Cye!" Kento delivered a drop kick to Dais but it didn't phase the Warlord at all.

"This guy is stronger than he looks!" Rowen ran up beside Kento worried about what was going to happen to Cye if they couldn't free him.

"I told you, Ronin Warriors. You are too weak for my webs. I'll kill Torrent then I'll get the rest of you." Dais shouted. He smirked then took the webbing that held Cye and swung him over his head again. "Get ready to die, Torrent."

Cye's eyes went wide as he watched the ground get closer to his face. He was going to be thrown face first into the concrete. Before impact however a voice boomed over Dais. "Have you forgotten the plans, Dais?"

"N..No sire. I just…I'm sorry." Dais glared Cye's way before grinning. "Either way, Torrent, you will die. One way will just less painful than the other."

Suddenly the webbing glowed a dull green and Cye felt it cut through his skin on his neck. A cold liquid seeped into the open wound, a sharp pain over took his senses and he started to scream in terror.

Ryo took a deep breath before pushing past Sage and Mia. "CYE!"

"Ryo, no!" Sage was too late. Their leader jumped in the middle of Dais and Cye breaking the webbing's grip on Cye. The youngest Ronin dropped to the ground landing with a thud on his side. Loose ends of the webbing fell around his still form. Ryo smirked at Dais then flipped out of the way as the Warlord tried to grab him. "He's a little slow, don't you think?" More soliders appeared around the group and Ryo turned around his blue eyes bright but worried at the same time, "Get Cye and get outta here!" .

"No way, Ryo. You're coming as well!" Sage commanded. He turned to Mia. "You get Cye on White Blaze and the three of you get out of here. We'll meet up with you as soon as possible."

"But Sage-"

"No. Just do it."

White Blaze roared in response and took a giant leap towards Cye's prone body. He roared again this time towards Rowen who jogged over and carefully picked up the bearer of Torrent placing him on White Blazes back.

"Take care of 'im, Blaze." Rowen exclaimed. "We'll meet up with ya lata'."

"Come on Mia!" Yulie dragged the young woman down the foggy street, his eyes never leaving the tiger in front of them.

"Yulie, we have to find a place for Cye to rest."

"But there are soldiers everywhere, Mia. There is no place for him to rest."

"There has to be a spot. There just has to be." Mia's eyes scanned the landscape and then she caught sight of a building. "The old mall. In here, White Blaze!"

"Mia, how is this gonna help Cye rest?"

"Just trust me, Yul." She grabbed his hand and started to run up the stairs finally getting to the bedding store. "For once these mattress stores are going to come in handy."

"Ohhh I get it! Good job, Mia!" The boy exclaimed. He helped her pull the chain wall up and White Blaze ran inside, Cye still unconscious on his back. "Let's help White Blaze get Cye on a bed!"

Carefully the duo dragged the Ronin Warrior on to the nearest mattress, Yulie jumped up on the bed kneeling beside Cye's prone body. "Why won't he wake up, Mia?"

"I don't know, Yulie. I didn't see what happened earlier."

"Mia, wot exactly is going on?" Both Mia and Yulie looked over to see Cye sitting up. The youngest warrior looked feverish as he stared at them. "Where are the otherahs?"

"Cye, you need to be resting." Mia exclaimed patting the pillow he had been laying on.

"Where are they?" He pressed. He nearly fell off the mattress in frustration of getting no reply. "I don't understand."

"Dais poisoned you." Yulie piped up seeing as Mia wasn't going to help Cye any.

For a moment Cye was silent before sighing and shaking his head. He stopped the moving motion quickly however after finding the amount of nausea that swept across his senses. "Well we just can't sit here and wait for help, now can we?" He stood up a bit unsteadily keeping a hand on Yulie's shoulder.

"Cye, I really don't think you should be up," Mia exclaimed unsure of what else to do, it was obvious she couldn't force Cye to do anything and he didn't look like he was feeling well either.

White Blaze growled in agreement and moved forward to catch Cye as his knees buckled slightly. He gently lifted his head making sure Cye's fingers were still caught in his fur before helping the young Ronin stand up straight.

"But the guys – they …they need my hel-" He collapsed to the floor and took a deep breath his eyes barely open. "This is certainly inconvenient…"

"Just rest, Cye. Sage said they'd be behind us as soon as they could." Mia reassured helping the bearer of Torrent back to the mattress. She watched with worry as Cye leaned back closing his eyes, there were little droplets of sweat rolling down his cheek as if he were burning with a fever. She just hoped the others got here soon.

Then she saw blinking red eyes and knew they were goners, Cye was too weak to be up much less fighting in his condition and they were about to be attacked by more Dynasty Soldiers.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Fight for Life

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 2

(This story started out a fic just to have endless hurt and comfort between Cye and the guys, it's not yaoi. Um..oh and in my fics Cye is the youngest, don't like it, don't read it.)

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the idea.

"Where do you think Mia and Yulie went?" Kento asked as the group of four ran down the street dodging a majority of the groups of minions that Talpa had sent after them. Every once in awhile Kento would jump in the middle of them just to get the feeling of victory but his worry over his best buddy was taking a toll and soon it got to be no fun.

"I dunno but Cye didn' look dat great." Rowen replied kicking one of the soldiers into a brick wall.

"Well if all of these guys are outside maybe they went inside?" Sage mused aloud stopping in mid stride to stare at the huge now empty shopping mall. "Cye would have needed a place to rest and they have a bed store on the second floor."

"Alright then let's go guys!" Ryo plowed through a group of Soldiers and grinned as they fell on either side of him. "STRIKE!"

"Let's hurry, I have a strange feeling they aren't alone up there."

"Mia – " Yulie began fearfully backing up to be closer to her. "We're surrounded."

White Blaze growled showing his teeth and stood in front of the group. Cye sat up weakly to see what was happening and he tried to stand. "Get behind me."

"Cye you can't do this to yourself –"

"If I don't then what good am I as a Ronin Warrior? I promised to protect you and I meant it."

Dais' voice suddenly echoed throughout the building, "How are you to succeed when you can barely stand on your feet?"

"I'm not afraid of you, you over grown spider."

"You should be, boy!"

"Is that who I think it is in front of us?" Sage asked running with the others. "If it is we've got to move."

"How did Dais find them so quickly?" Kento sped up and hoped to get there in time to save Cye and Mia and Yulie. His main concern though was Cye. "Hang in there, buddy!"

A bright flash of purple light lit up and leaked out of the room into the hallway leaving the Ronin's momentarily blinded. They heard Cye's screams echo against the walls. Rowen continued to move towards the source of the light knowing he had to hurry- a friend was in danger.

The light disappeared right as he reached the entrance to the mattress store. He blinked a couple of times trying to get the spots out of his eyes noticing Dais standing with his back to him, Mia and Yulie were backed into a corner and he couldn't find Cye anywhere. "Alright, what did you do with Cye?"

"Torrent was no match for me," Dais started turning around and moving out of the way. Behind him Cye hung in webs that were clinging to his armor and pulsating in an equal rhythm, the youngest Ronin was unconscious and was dangling limply in the air. "I will leave and let this be a warning to you all, you aren't going to be able to win against the Dynasty if you all fight like this."

"Rowen, thank goodness you are here." Mia said after Dais disappeared. "Where are the others?"

"Right behind me. We got here just as he blinded everyone."

"Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"Don't worry about us, how is Cye?" Sage said coming into the room. He quickly surveyed the situation and ran over to the youngest Ronin. "Ryo, carefully cut these webs off so we can get him down."

"Dude, is he-" Ryo started the sentence but couldn't finish it, tears burned in his eyes as he unsheathed one of his katanas.

"No, he's alive, I can feel his life force."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ryo cut down the webs off the wall and watched as Sage caught Cye in his arms. "How did he call his armor if he was so weak?"

"Everyone has strength in times of emergency, Cye just found his in order to protect Mia and Yulie." Sage explained, he closed his eyes and the limp body in his arms glowed green along with his own and he willed the armor of Torrent to disappear leaving Cye in his sub armor. The lack of resistence told him just how bad off Cye really was.

"Man, why isn't he waking up, he's ok isn't he?" Kento exclaimed loudly clearly aggervated at the situation. Sage's glare made him shrink back a bit and he quickly added, "I'm just worried is all, my buddy is going to be ok isn't he?"

"No, he's not 'ok', Dais and Skehmet must have joined together, this poison is wreaking havoc on his body. What I don't understand is his armor should have been able to fight off this with no problem."

"Well other than just being weak, he really ain't in any other pain except for the fever." Rowen added helpfully.

"Man, a fever out in a place like this won't get better any time soon."

Kento's words hung heavily on the group as they realized the severity of the situation they were in. It was Mia who spoke first, "Maybe we can at least get his fever down a bit, one of the vending machines probably still work or we can bust it open to get some water."

"Ryo an' I will go find one," Rowen said standing. "The rest of you stay here an' keep quiet an' work on gettin' Cye awake."

Sage shook his head, "I can't believe I'm saying this but for once it may be better for Ryo and Kento to go, I need your help with Cye."

Kento looked torn between the half compliment/ chance of being in a fight and watching over his best friend. "Sure, I'll go. Maybe we can find some of that flavored water he likes so much…"

Rowen watched the two of them leave then watched as Sage lifted Cye and walked over placing him on one of the unmade beds. White Blaze followed him and lay his head on the side of the bed as if he were going to be able to help. Rowen walked over to the group and petted the white tiger on the head, "He'll be ok, 'blaze. His body is jus' ovah loaded, dats all."

"Yeh, with poison. Rowen, I think Dais forced more into Cye's blood stream with the second round of webbings." Sage said quietly trying to not let Mia or Yulie hear. "I don't know if there is anything we can do but make him comfortable."

"Sage there has to be somethin' I mean what about your power?" Rowen asked wide eyed.

"I've tried, right now his body is rejecting it. I'll try again later tonight but there is only so much I can do anyway, most of the battle will be his to fight."

"Cye's going to be ok, right Mia?" Yulie asked fearfully, he couldn't hear what Rowen or Sage were talking about but he knew something wasn't right. Cye didn't look right…he was so pale and still. The young boy turned towards Mia with pleading eyes.

"Of course he will, Yul, he'll be fine." She said a little too robotically. She had heard everything the guys had whispered between themselves and didn't want to believe it. Her eyes met Sage's one visible eye and he had to look away and she knew it was bad.

They were silent for a few minutes and then Cye's eyes fluttered and they slowly opened. "Sage? Rowen?" His voice was hoarse and his British accent was heavy. "When did you join the party?" He tried to sit up but fell backwards back onto the mattress with a groan. "Oh dear, I'm slightly dizzy…"

"Jus' stay down, Cye. Don' sit up," Rowen sat down on the edge of the "bed" so Cye could see him and not have to sit up to look at him. "How do ya feel?"

"Like I lost a fight to a warlord…" Cye said with surprising sarcasm. "He got away again didn't he?"

"Yes, he did but don't worry about that. Being serious, Cye, how do you feel?" This time Sage was in his field of vision as well and he didn't sit or lean on the bed he just hovered.

Cye was quiet for a few moments as if trying to get his bearings together and then he responded, "Well, I thought it was just me, but I'm feeling very weak…like something just stole the energy right out of me and then I get cold and hot with no warning."

Sage sighed in relief that no one understood. "That's a good sign, as weird as it sounds."

"Being unable to stand an' havin' chills is ah good thing? Remind meh next time I'm ill to not ask you what's wrong."

"It means his body is fighting it." Sage replied rolling his eyes.

"Fighting what, exactly Sage?" Cye asked tiredly.

"You got poisoned by Dais a few hours ago, that's why you are feeling so bad. We're going to have to find a place to hide once the worst of it hits." Sage explained. "That's why I was asking how you were feeling."

Cye's eyes closed a bit more and the others knew his body needed his energy to fight the poison, he faught to stay awake at first but gave up the battle and whispered a hoarse, "Sorry," before his head fell limply to one side.

"It's ok, jus' let 'im sleep, his body is probably jus' exhausted." Rowen stood up carefully off the bed and turned to Yulie with a wicked grin on his face. "So, Yul, 'ave you evah jumped on ah bed in ah store befo?"

"No, mama and papa say it's not polite." The child responded.

Sage raised an eyebrow as Rowen winked at him before going to the opposite side of the store and started to jump on the bed. Yulie was nervous at first but quickly followed with excitement and joined the Ronin Warrior. "He has finally lost his mind."

Mia stifled a giggle walking over to Sage and sighed, "He's just trying to get Yulie's mind off the situation." She was silent as she looked over at Cye's sleeping body. If she hadn't known anything she would have thought he was just napping but knew differently. She never noticed it before but he had to be the youngest of the five, he still had that innocence that one has before they face the world. He reminded her of the boys she read about that went to war naive and young and came back men. She hoped that he wouldn't change though, she liked him as he was. "Just how bad is he going to get, Sage?"

He sighed and shrugged for the first time looking completely helpless. "Poison is Poison and if you don't have the antidote its like being ill, you either die or your survive and fight it."

Mia felt tears well up in her eyes and one of her hands went up to her mouth covering it. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Well, I doubt Dais and Sekhmet were dumb enough to make an antidote so all we can do right now is make him comfortable. The hard part is going to be when he gets too weak to move himself, he's pretty much there as it is." Sage replied unsure of what else to say. He had always been taught to lay it out like it was and not sugar coat it but he wished he had, she looked so sad. "I'm going to meditate tonight and see if I can find the source of my healing power with the ancient and make it stronger somehow.."

"Can you do that?"

"I have no idea but I have no choice but to try." He turned away feeling a wave of unexpected emotion flow over him. He clenched his fists at his sides trying to make it go away but it was no use, Mia had been right, they were now bonded. Cye was like a little brother to him and he wasn't going to let him die.

"Sage, it wasn't your fault, you do understand that don't you?" She found herself saying. "And if you can't …heal Cye…" Her voice choked on her next statement, "He'll understand that you did everything you could."

"I don't need your sympathy," Sage responded hating himself as soon as he said that. "If these armors are as strong as you say there are then I will find a way to power up to heal him."

Mia felt a few tears run down her cheeks at the bite in his voice and nodding turning away to face Cye instead. Before she could do a thing the others came back a few provisions.

"Hey what's lightening boy up to?" Kento asked jabbing his thumb behind him to Sage who was in the corner with his eyes closed.

"He's meditating to try and find a way to power his armor up so he can heal Cye…" Mia explained. "Did you find anything?"

"We got to a vending machine before more soldiers appeared," Ryo sighed sitting down on another bed. He then grinned, "Don't worry, we're covered. Kento kicked their butts while I got the food. It's not much but it'll do."

"What is he doin'?" Kento asked wide-eyed pointing towards Rowen and Yulie. "Man, I told you all those days up in outer space messed with his head."

"Kento!" Mia started with fake disapproval, she laughed her eyes bright again. "He's just trying to keep Yulie's mind off the current situation."

"Well if he's up to it, we got Cye some food and drink." Kento rummaged through the pile of "food" and pulled out a cherry flavored water and a burger. He sat them aside from the rest of the food then grabbed a burger and soda for himself. "Hey Rowen, you and Yulie want to stop trying to jump to the moon and come get dinner?"

Rowen took advantage of his fighting abilities and executed a flip over their heads landing on the other side of Kento, he took the offered burger and drink sitting down on the floor. "Don' mind if I do."

"Wow, Rowen that was neat!" Yulie climbed off the bed a little more carefully then ran over to the group.

"Show off." Kento muttered before biting into his food. "That was my burger you know."

Before Rowen could offer a cheeky apology, Sage reappeared his eyes tired but hard. "Enough games, guys. It's time to face reality. Mia, can you take Yulie away for a bit? Just to the other side of the room, this won't take long."

Mia started to protest but decided it wasn't worth it and took her ration of food and walked Yulie over to where he'd pointed.

"Dude, what was that for?" Ryo asked. "And what reality? That we're running away from tin cans in a deserted city surrounded by bad guys? Wake up call, Sage, we know that."

"Yulie doesn't need to hear this." Sage said slowly with discomfort. He couldn't hold eye contact with anyone but Rowen. "I spoke with the ancient, I can't heal Cye. The poison is just too strong and it was concentrated."

"So what are you saying?" Kento asked stopping in mid bite.

"I'm saying that if Cye himself can't fight off this attack he's going to die and there is nothing we can do but to be there for him and make him comfortable."

"Sage, are you sure?" Ryo asked wide eyed. "There is _nothing_ we can do?"

"That is just crazy," Rowen joined in. "Nothing is unbeatable."

"He won't die, I won't let him." Kento whispered glaring hard at Sage even though he knew it wasn't Sage's fault.

"Don't kill the messenger, Kento. I'm just relaying information." Sage crossed his arms looking to the ground. He usually didn't give a care if he gave out the bad information, his father had always made him do that to his patient's family – not being involved with the patient or the families afterwards made it easy to just say what needed to be said. This time his heart nearly pounded out of his chest and he had to fight extremely hard from letting his eyes water.

"We should keep dis to ourselves, don' tell Cye." Rowen said taking over the conversation. "So don' dwell on it eithah, he can read emotion's very well."

Kento had stood up during all of this and tears were streaming freely down his cheeks, he punched the wall with frustration feeling helpless. "I don't get it, man. Our armors are so powerful and the Ancient seems to know everything but he can't or won't step in to save a kid? What good is he and our armors if all of us die?"

"Now hang on a minute, Kento. We know nothing of what Sage heard, maybe the Ancient did try to help but couldn't." Ryo offered softly.

"_Please do not blame Halo. He was but a messenger in this sad time." The Ancient's voice echoed and his form appeared. "I am sorry that I can not heal him, but fear not Ronin Warriors, the end isn't near. I only said that I nor Halo alone could heal him. Torrent needs to find his inner strength and his place in this team, this is a journey only he can complete on his own." _

"What good will his "journey" do if he's dead?" Kento growled.

"_Hardrock, I know your hatred for me is just out of frustration of the situation. Please heed my words and dwell on how you can help him. Good luck Ronin Warriors." _


End file.
